The Senior Leadership is the central decision-making and internal advisory body, and it is organized to be a diverse and representative group structured in order to encourage research productivity, promote interaction and collaboration, and take maximum advantage of institutional strengths and unique scientific opportunities. Dr. Eberlein has broad authority over all aspects of the Cancer Center and is the ultimate decision-maker for scientific and administrative matters. The Deputy Director and Associate Directors are accomplished, productive scientists, having served on study sections, as well as important national advisory boards. Dr. Timothy Eberlein has served as the Director ofthe Siteman Cancer Center (SCC) since 1998. He appointed Dr. John DiPersio as Deputy Director in 2000. Dr. Graham Colditz was recruited as Associate Director of Prevention and Control in 2007. Jeffrey Moley has served as Associate Director of Translational & Clinical Investigation since 1997. Michael Welch was appointed Associate Director of Oncologic Imaging in 2003. Helen Piwnica-Worms joined as Associate Director of Basic Science in 2009. Dr. Barry Sleckman was appointed Associate Director of Shared Resources in 2009. Dr. Craig Allred was appointed to the Senior Leadership representing Pathology in 2007. Mr. Brian Springer was recruited as Executive Director of Research and Business Administration in 2002. This group is joined by a group of Senior Leaders at Large - Drs. Paul Goodfellow (Endometrial SPORE PI), Dennis Hallahan (Chair, Radiation Oncology), Jeff Michalski (Director, Clinical Trials Core), and Richard Wilson (Director, Genome Center), and Mr. Richard Liekweg (President, Barnes-Jewish Hospital). The Senior Leaders integrate the SCC's research efforts, promote transdisciplinary interaction and collaboration, and set direction and priorities for the SCC. Since the initial CCSG submission in 2000, SCC extramural funding in cancer has increased nearly 100%, from $77 million to $153 million, and NCI funding has more than doubled, from $24 million to $55 million. During that time, the number of large collaborative grants and projects has grown from 8 to 40, and collaborative (inter- and intra-programmatic) publications are more than 31% of all publications today.